leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wriggle's Lantern
at target location that lasts for 180 seconds. 180 seconds cooldown. (600 cast range). |menu = Attack > Damage Attack > Life Steal Defense > Armor |buy = 1800g |sell = |code = 3154 }} Wriggle's Lantern is a legendary item in League of Legends.Wriggle's Lantern item page at LeagueofLegends.com Every 180 seconds, it can place an invisible ward that acts as a for 180 seconds. It also provides Recipe * (700g) ** (300g) ** (300g) ** 100g * (400g) * (400g) * 200g Cost Analysis * 20 armor = 400g * +25% attack speed = 832.5g ** Total Gold Value = 1232.5g * 's passives and ward must be worth 567.5g to be gold effective. Notes * The ward does not reveal nearby stealthed units. * The passive bonus damage is magic damage and does not proc life steal or spell vamp. * is only available in the Summoner's Rift game mode. * reduces the ability cooldown to seconds, further increasing its gold saving abilities and ward coverage. * Its passive improves jungling speed, controlling objects such as and , while also allowing them to ward important objectives and junctions without sacrificing an item slot. Lore Strange Artifact Discovered in Kumungu ;Piltover prodigy donates artifact to the Institute of War Reira Kashuld reporting from the Arcanum Majoris Piltover's Master Pathfinder and Champion of the League, , recently returned from a successful archeological expedition to Kumungu, the mysterious jungle region located beyond the Great Barrier, deep within the southern half of continental Valoran. "Kumungu is a dangerous place for most, but danger is of no concern to me," Ezreal announced during a special presentation to the Arcanum Majoris, the League's scholastic branch based in the Institute of War. "New expeditions (to Kumungu)? Count on it." During the event, Ezreal stunned the assembled scholars by unveiling and donating an artifact he discovered during his expedition. It is expected to be sanctioned for use in League matches once the object can be duplicated and its duplicates are fully tested in the League's Public Trials and Resolutions battle arena. To the untrained eye, the artifact may appear to be merely a mundane lantern. "It's much more than that," said Professor Alowicious Chucat, Lead Archaeologist for the Arcanum Majoris. "Upon closer examination we discovered a name etched in the base of the Lantern." Indicating the weathered engraving of the name Wriggle, Chucat continued, "It would seem that this was an important artifact for whoever originally owned it. Judging by the bladed edges on the bottom and the well-worn handle, it has definitely seen combat. I surmise that it was likely used to ward off predatory animals native to the region. It is definitely a tool specially crafted for jungle navigation." Scholars universally agree that Kumungu could hold a wealth of valuable artifacts. Unfortunately, the dangers associated with such a savage and mysterious realm have not deterred a recent rush of amateur explorers to the area. Subsequently, the League has issued an advisory against such expeditions. "Most who fancy themselves adventurers or archaeologists are in fact neither," Chucat further commented. "Many who hear of Ezreal's exploits think they can do something similar. It is important to remember that not only is Ezreal a League champion, but he is also the lead explorer for a city-state. Leave dangerous exploration to the professionals."The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 1 Trivia * This item is a reference to both the player Wriggle and the firefly character from the Touhou Project series. * In the V1.0.0.115 (April Fool's Day) patch Wriggle's Lantern was given the following: ** Unique Passive: Taunts nearby (both enemy and allied). Patch History from the recipe. * Decreased the combine cost to 75 from 150 gold. * Decreased the attack damage to 23 from 35. V1.0.0.97: * It no longer removes stealth when used. V1.0.0.96: Added * ** Recipe: + + + 150 gold = 2065 gold. ** +35 damage ** +30 armor ** +14% life steal. ** Unique passive: 20% chance on attack to deal 500 damage to a minion. ** Unique active: Places an invisible ward with 1100 range sight and lasts for 3 minutes. 3 minute cooldown. }} References cs:Wriggle's Lantern fr:Lanterne de Wriggle pl:Latarnia Wriggle ru:Wriggle's Lantern zh:瑞格之灯 Category:Armor items Category:Attack damage items Category:Items with active abilities Category:Legendary items Category:Life steal items Category:On-hit effect items Category:Ward items